Bumbleby Week 2019
by JJLives
Summary: shorts written for Bumbleby week - bear with me I am behind but am determined to catch up.


I am so late posting these here. And I'm behind oops

Day 1 Atlas Dance - Stuck With Me

It didn't seem to help. Rumours were always fast, but the fact that a faunus was a guest of honour at a Schnee held banquet spread like wildfire. It didn't matter if the ball was held in honour of the Military and other Faunus were also invited, being the partner to a Schnee, even one disowned, put Blake on a very unwanted pedestal. The bow placed atop her head had no effect on hiding her heritage. Absolutely no help keeping attention away from her, at all. Her once cloak of invisibility, now attracting more attention as other guests tried to catch sight of the feline attributes she was known for.

The minute team RWBY descended the stairs Weiss was whisked away by some acquaintance and Ruby, trying to keep her promise of never leaving her side, followed closely at her heels. Yang only had enough time to make one pun about the cold people of Atlas matching the climate before a young man was shoved in their direction by his group of friends. His face turned as pink as the carnations making up the centerpieces of the tables on the outer edges of the ballroom. He stammered an offer of a dance before bowing and holding out his hand to an amused Yang.

Their eyes met and Blake gave her silent permission to accept. At this point they both felt sorry for the guy, having been forced in their direction. What was one dance anyway? Yang's smile held a promise to return shortly as she placed her hand in his.

He jumped, bewildered at her acceptance. He straightened, quick to guided her to the center of the room. He seemed almost afraid she would change her mind if they lingered too long. Blake entertained herself for a very short minute watching her partner dance with another. She moved beautifully in and out of the other couples surrounding them. Her hair was half tamed, pulled back from her face but just wild enough to still be her Yang. The pale purple dress flowed around her form, a more gracefully match to Yang's dancing mane than the boy was to her movements. It was a disgrace how his clumsy missteps pulled one's eye from his partner. A damn shame.

A voice pulled her from the pleasant sight of Yang's smile and put her on instant alert.

When she turned to acknowledge the man he was staring at her bow, just as everyone else had since she walked into the building. It added to her unease. He made small talk and Blake knew she responded as she was expected to, but for the life of her, as she answered his question on her being in the Vytal Tournament the realization that, she couldn't remember his previous three questions. It was starting to feel more like an interrogation but when Blake turned to excuse herself he was once again staring at her bow.

"My eyes are down here." Her tone sharp and eyes piercing, he took a visible step back as his eyes lowered to meet hers.

"I think I'm going to need an ice pack for my left foot, that kid kept stomping on it." Yang's boisterous voice stopped the man's rebuttal in his throat. His eyes drifted and Blake saw the affronted look turn to surprise and delight at the sight of Yang. "Okay pal, and my eyes are up here."

Seeing the red in Yang's once amethyst eyes was a usual occurrence for Blake, but when he caught sight of the change he quickly made an apology and left.

"Was he bothering you?" Yang asked, eyes softening and returning to the shade Blake loved.

"Yes, but you're here now. I'm feeling much better." Yang handed her a cup filled with punch and she took a healthy sip. She hadn't realized how thirsty she'd become. "They all just can't keep their eyes off my bow."

"I've noticed," Yang replied, eyeing a woman passing by. She quickly averted her eyes, pretending to be looking at the balcony above Blake's head.

"How's your foot?" Blake asked, getting Yang's attention off the others in the room.

"I'll live I suppose. That's definitely the last time I do something nice for someone out of pity."

Blake smiled as Yang rolled her ankle, exaggerating the injury.

"Does that mean no more dancing for the night?"

"I'm not going to take any other offers," Yang stated. "I'll just have to stay here to keep you company."

The smile that formed was almost enough to make Blake swoon. Almost.

"Too bad," Blake sighed. "I'll just have to maybe find another partner for the evening. I came here hoping to dance."

Blake turned from Yang, taking a few quick strides towards a crowd of young men and women. Sooner than she would have guessed a strong arm wrapped around her middle. Gracefully she was spun and led towards the dancefloor. Laughing as her body was so expertly guided she came to a stop hands on Yang's shoulders.

"I love your laugh."

The smile aimed her way convinced Blake she should laugh more often. If it made Yang that happy why wouldn't she?

"I didn't get to be your first dance tonight."

Yang took a moment to think her comment over. "I made a mistake. My toes and heart both feel the regret."

"You don't need to regret," Blake smiled. " You were doing a good thing."

Yang nodded before changing her steps, leading Blake in a different direction. Suddenly Blake's feet were airborne as Yang lifted and spun her once more. Blake laughed and Yang followed suit.

"From now on, you're my first and last dance." The conviction made Blake blush. "And for the rest of tonight you're all mine." Yang paused, feet halting as other pairs moved around them. Blake could hear a couple disgruntled mumbles nearby. "If you'll have me."

"I'm not going anywhere Yang. You are completely and utterly stuck with me now."

The look Yang gave her, both bright and soft, had Blake wanting to repeat the words over and over. She would do absolutely anything to keep that look in her eyes.


End file.
